


One Good Turn

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie, yespolkadot_kitty



Series: As You Are [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Disabled Reader, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Reader receives a shiny gift. But who is it from?





	One Good Turn

You looked up from your work as Loki shouldered his way in to your apartment carrying a large box. He had a key now and more often than not he just let himself in. It was fine by you; if you were doing anything personal it’d be in the bathroom with the door shut. He never went anywhere in your home except your living and eating spaces.

“What on earth is that?”

“It’s-”

“Because you know how I feel about handouts,” you reminded him, shooting him with a suspicious quirk of your eyebrow.

You hated pity gifts. Like people bringing you things they thought you should have to make your life better. When what would make your life better in reality, was people treating you like anyone else in the world.

He rolled his eyes at your stubbornness**.** “It is... something from that man child we call Stark. A work aid.”

“Oh.” You watched Loki move gracefully, setting the box by the end of your couch. You were on break; you’d been up late last night trying to sort out a VPN issue for Tony and your back and neck refused to co-operate today. You had a hot water bottle on your back and pillows and an ice pack on your neck. You felt a moment of self-consciousness, but weeks ago you’d resigned yourself to Loki seeing you like this. 

You no longer felt truly embarrassed around him. He hadn't ever given you a reason to.Your friendship was growing.

“Shall I do the honours?” he asked, flourishing his hand in a sort of regal way. He wore jeans - which should have been illegal given that ass - and a blazer over a button down. His hair was tied back loosely. He looked like a pirate on a runway. Illegal. This was one man that Tan France would bow down to. 

“Sure. You want some tea?” If he was going to go to all this trouble, at least he could have some sort of refreshment as payment for his helpfulness.

He didn’t look up from opening the box. “If by tea you mean the watery crone’s piss that counts for that beverage on Midgard, then no, thank you.”

You didn’t know how he managed to inject so much snark into his tone and yet stay so cordial. It was a marvel really.

You closed your eyes and just listened to the sound of him tinkering about with whatever was in the box. At some point, you must have fallen asleep, because when you opened your eyes again, it was to Loki’s touch on your shoulder. You looked up into his forest green eyes and again wondered what on Earth he was doing here, hanging out with you. When he could be planet hopping, sparring with actual superheroes, or just wooing pretty much any woman on Earth.

“It’s ready,” he said simply.

You sat up, the pain in your neck much better after your nap.

“It’s…. Wow.”

Loki had built a collapsible desk. Made of metal, it was shiny; smelled of new. It gleamed in the bends, various buttons making it able to fold very slim to slide under your couch. It had a drinks holder and a height adjuster.

It was gorgeous.

“Wow,” you repeated. “I didn’t know Tony cared.”

Loki stiffened a moment, then sat next to you. “Well, kitten, he is your employer and therefore meant to see to your wellbeing.”

“It’s very clear that you’re not from around here,**" **you muttered bitterly under your breath.

He stretched his long legs out on your couch. “Care to try it?”

“Later, thanks. Just another hour with my back on these pillows.”

****

Loki was in the kitchen, making something that smelled divine with the maybe 5 ingredients in your fridge, when Tony called.

“Hey, Spoons. How’s the VPN? On testing, it seems ok, a little slow, maybe.”

“It’s coming.” The desk was amazing. It fitted around your knees perfectly. You could have the cushions at your back and the desk at your front. It was a dream. “Tony, I-”

“Reindeer Games bring you a nice gift after? I mean, I didn’t expect him to go full on Santa, but he insisted.”

At your counter, Loki went still.

“Ah, yes, he did,” you replied, recovering quickly. Thank goodness Tony never used video chat to see the look of confusion screw up your face. “It’s perfect. I’ll make sure to thank him.”

“He’s a regular Mother Theresa since he met you,” Tony muttered. “Aliens. What can you do.”

After you hung up, Loki wandered over to the couch and handed you a plate of carbonara. Before you could move your hands, he held up one finger in the universal “wait” gesture, then pulled a tab from your desk. “Plate holder.”

Your heart clenched, a little. “You thought of everything. But… you let me believe it was for work. From Tony.”

Loki shrugged. “Would you have accepted a gift from me? Before knowing how valuable it would be to your health?”

You squirmed inside. He had your number, all right. And it was… odd. And strangely comforting that he knew you so well.

“Thank you,” you said, sincerely, your cheeks heating. “Thank you. How can I repay you?”

“No need.” He waved a hand imperiously.

“There must be something you want. I can order whatever snack is your current poison.”

He got comfy on your couch again, habitually leaning over to see what you were working on - Asgardians obviously had no concept of personal space. “Perhaps, there is one thing.”

You worked up a forkful of carbonara. It smelled amazing. “Name it.”

“Dinner.”

A laugh stuck in your throat. “You want me to cook? All right dude, but you have to know what you’re letting yourself in for-”

“Outside. With me. I believe you Midgardians rather crudely term it a 'date.'"

If your mouth hadn’t been full of pasta it would have fallen right open.


End file.
